


Quid Pro Quo

by ficbear



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Bargaining, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Mirrors, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbear/pseuds/ficbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe I'm sympathetic to your aims." Loki stands up, and places his hands on the boy's shoulders. He expects Naoya to recoil at least a little, but the boy is perfectly still, so he continues, keeping his hands firmly in place. "Maybe I'm interested to see what the outcome of all of this will be. Or maybe I just want to see whether you really will go to any length to get what you want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quid Pro Quo

"What makes you think I need your help?"

The door closes behind Naoya, cutting off the noise of the club outside.

"Perhaps you don't." Loki smiles, shrugging. The boy might be feigning indifference now, but Naoya had tailed him across Shinjuku like a bloodhound. "Can you really afford to take the chance?"

The boy comes closer, watching him coolly. "Why would you _want_ to help me? What do you stand to gain?"

"Maybe I'm sympathetic to your aims." Loki stands up, and places his hands on the boy's shoulders. He expects Naoya to recoil at least a little, but the boy is perfectly still, so he continues, keeping his hands firmly in place. "Maybe I'm interested to see what the outcome of all of this will be. Or maybe I just want to see whether you really willgo to any length to get what you want."

Naoya holds his gaze, and a little flicker of recognition lights up his eyes. "Oh, I will. If you know who I am, then you know exactly what I'm capable of."

"Quite." Loki moves his hand slightly, letting his thumb stray past the collar of the haori to brush against the boy's skin. "And I think you've been around long enough now to realise that there are more effective ways of getting what you want than brute force."

"You'll give me your full assistance, then." Naoya looks up at him, holding his gaze steadily. "And in return..?"

By way of a response, Loki simply applies a little pressure to the boy's shoulders. Naoya sinks to his knees without hesitation, and a faint smirk crosses his lips as if to say, _is that all?_ Loki gives him a brief smile devoid of warmth. Naoya might think he's getting a good deal, and perhaps he is, but the deal won't be on the table forever.

Loki sits down, content to let the boy do all the work, and watches as Naoya moves forward to kneel between his legs. The boy's hands are light and deft as they unfasten his trousers, baring and taking hold of his cock with practised ease. The boy's touch suggests more than familiarity, though; the firmness of his grip, the long, lingering strokes of his fingers over the shaft of Loki's cock, and the flitting of his gaze back and forth from the flesh under his hands to Loki's face and back again, all of it undermines the coldness of Naoya's pose. This isn't just quid pro quo. The boy actually _wants_ it, and the knowledge of that makes Loki's task all the sweeter.

The boy's mouth engulfs the head of his cock, slipping hot and wet around him. Loki chuckles, confident now that the boy will tolerate any amount of taunting, and pats him lightly on the head. "Good boy."

Colour rises faintly in Naoya's cheeks as he dips to take the length of Loki's cock into his mouth. If Loki felt generous he might interpret that as a blush of exertion, but he much prefers the thought of humiliation reddening the boy's cheeks. Maybe suffering through lifetime after lifetime has stripped away any sense of shame Naoya might have had to begin with, but the boy still has pride, enough to make it worth Loki's time to grind that pride away. A sudden urge seizes him, and for a moment he wants nothing more than to grab the boy's head and force him down, force him to choke and struggle around the hard cock filling his throat, until tears run from those supercilious eyes. Loki masters the urge quickly, and keeps his hands firmly at his sides; there will be more than enough time for cruelty later.

"More tongue, boy." He orders, and the look in Naoya's eyes makes it clear just how little the boy enjoys being instructed. Smiling down at him, Loki continues. "Remember whose pleasure you're here for."

The boy might look as if he's been insulted, but he does as he's told, trailing his tongue along the length of Loki's cock until every inch of it glistens with his saliva. His hands curl around the shaft, working it steadily now as he sucks on the head, and Loki can feel his climax approaching rapidly with each stroke of Naoya's tongue. He lets it build, lets it swell and peak until it overwhelms him and he loses control, just for a moment, just long enough to twist a handful of the boy's hair in one fist and force him down. Naoya puts up no resistance, sliding his lips down along the shaft of Loki's cock until the whole length of it is buried in his throat, swallowing each spray of come with a faint, grudging murmur of satisfaction.

It only takes Naoya a moment to collect himself. The boy stands, wipes his mouth, and turns to leave without a word.

"I don’t remember dismissing you." Loki says, chuckling as the boy freezes.

Naoya turns to face him, and the expression of studied annoyance on the boy's face is instantly betrayed by the hunger still burning in his eyes. Loki circles one hand around the base of his cock, stroking the still-hard flesh lightly, and beckons the boy with the other.

"I should have known…" Naoya glares at him.

Loki smiles. "Of course, if you're not interested in my assistance after all, you're free to leave."

The boy is silent, as if he really is considering calling off the deal, but Loki knows a bluff when he sees one, and he can see right through the sour expression on Naoya's face. Finally, and utterly predictably, the boy moves back to stand before Loki. "Now what?"

"Disrobe."

Naoya complies wordlessly, slipping off and folding his haori and shirt without complaint. He falters though, just for a moment, as he takes off his trousers; at that, Loki can't suppress a smirk. At last the boy stands naked before him, glowering but clearly aroused, and Loki gestures at the floor again. "Kneel."

Silent and somehow more aloof now than when fully clothed, Naoya kneels at his feet. The boy's gaze is steady and cold, and the mouth that had minutes ago been pleasuring him is now drawn into a narrow frown. Loki can't help but laugh; never has he encountered someone in whom arousal and annoyance were so closely coupled. Leaning forward, he lays a hand on Naoya's head and guides him closer, stroking the boy's hair as if he were soothing a nervous pet.

"You can scowl all you like," he says softly, guiding the boy's mouth to his cock. Slowly, lightly, he brushes the tip of it across Naoya's lips, never quite pushing forward enough to dip inside. "But you know you still want it. You should let go, relax and enjoy the ride."

Naoya is silent, but his gaze wavers, flicking away to the side as Loki watches him. Pressing further, Loki holds the boy's head still and rubs his shaft against those soft lips and pale cheeks, letting Naoya feel the heat and hardness of it but never quite taste it. He almost wants to tease the boy like this all night, but his own patience is wearing away rapidly, and the urge to feel that throat constricting around his flesh again is too strong now.

Loki grips a handful of the boy's hair and shoves his head down, holding him still and fucking his throat in short, rough strokes. At first Naoya takes it silently, withstanding the force of Loki's thrusts as if he were enduring a beating, but soon enough his composure begins to fracture. Faint, choked sounds of what might be pleasure or pain ripple through the boy's throat each time Loki's cock slams into it, and those pale fingers grip the seat tightly, digging their nails into the leather as if he means to tear it. It might only be the beginnings of a victory, but it's enough to sharpen Loki's appetites. Now he wants nothing more than to push Naoya further, and to keep on pushing until the boy's brittle façade shatters altogether.

"Here," Loki moves over to the adjacent seat, pulling the boy with him, so that both of them are reflected in the mirrored opposite wall. "Isn't that better?"

Naoya turns to look, and even he seems struck for a moment by the sight, pausing as he watches himself. His body seems all the paler, all the more bare and exposed, for being laid across the bright purple of Loki's suit and the dark leather of the seat beneath them. Kneeling and naked, his hands curled around the shaft of Loki's cock, his lips reddened and glistening with saliva, Naoya looks every inch the wanton whore. The boy glances up, meeting Loki's gaze in the reflection, and at once the lust in his eyes is frosted over with disdain.

"That's right…" He pushes the boy's head down further, groaning as the wet heat of Naoya's throat engulfs his cock again. "Show me that pride, let me see that pretty scowl…"

He fucks Naoya's mouth vigorously now, as roughly as if it were his own fist he were slamming into, driving a little muffled yelp from the boy each time he thrusts in to the hilt. The sound of it is matched by the sight, by the boy's furrowed brow and flushed cheeks, by the glistening red wetness of his lips and tongue, by the hot, bitter spite in those scarlet eyes.

A sudden whim grips Loki, and for a moment he considers casting aside his human appearance and letting the boy see his true form. How sweet it would be to throw off even the pretence of restraint and unleash the whole of his lust, to rake his claws across that smooth skin and cover it in bloody welts, to pin the boy down with his full strength and hear that sour tongue begging, cursing, railing against him. The thought pushes him right to edge, and he gives Naoya's mouth one last thrust before pulling out. A few strokes of his hand is all it takes. He lets his come spray across Naoya's face and body, spattering messily across the boy's skin until almost every inch of him is streaked with it. Only then, once the boy is dripping with his seed, is he finally satisfied.

Naoya kneels there silently, eyes fixed on the floor, as Loki tidies himself up and straightens his suit. The boy only looks up once it becomes clear that Loki is leaving, and it seems for a moment as if he might protest, as if he might actually ask out loud for what he so clearly wants. But Naoya remains silent after all, and merely glares at Loki as he makes his way to the door.

"Stay as long as you like, but I really must rush." Loki says, throwing the boy a light smile and a wave as he leaves. "I don't want to keep your brother waiting."


End file.
